


A Picnic

by rvaleardis



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Flower Crowns, Fluff, Friendship, Love, M/M, Married Couple, Picnic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-10-28 19:56:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10838310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rvaleardis/pseuds/rvaleardis
Summary: Merlin and Arthur have a picnic with the their friends.





	A Picnic

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to everyone who has read/given kudos/commented any of my other stories!! You guys have made me so happy! I hope you enjoy this short fic. Its a feel-good Merthur fic with appearances of a couple of characters.

Merlin had woken up by the soft light that illuminated their bedroom. Arthur was still sound asleep so Merlin got out of the bed carefully. He made tea and woke Arthur up with breakfast bed.

 

“Morning,” Merlin whispered. He cautiously put the tray on his side of the bed and went to give Arthur a kiss. Arthur stirred and kissed back.

 

“Morning. What time is it?”

“It's almost nine.”

Arthur made a quick visit to the bathroom and came back.

“This looks amazing, love. You spoil me.”

“Thank you and I do but you spoil me too so we’re even.”

They ate in silence and shared kisses until the food was eaten.

Merlin stood up and took the tray back to the kitchen. As he left the room he said to Arthur “I’m going to pop over to the grocery store to get a couple of things and I’ll be back.”

“Ok, love. I have a couple of things to finish for work. Won’t take me more than an hour.”

“Okay, I’m going to change and go right now.”

 

Merlin changed and set out with a grocery list. Once he stepped foot outside, he stopped to enjoy the sun warming his skin. It wasn't officially spring but the weather was behaving as if it was. It was warm but not too warm and there was a light breeze. The sky was clear and only had fluffy white clouds. Nothing like the normal British weather at this time.

 

He got in his car and went to the nearest store. While going by the deli aisle an idea struck him.

_It’s the perfect weather for a picnic. We still have the basket from that charity thing. Yes, a picnic sounds great._

He finished grabbing the items on his list and then went to search for picnic foods.

While looking over different cheese, he decided to call Gwen and Morgana.

He dialed Gwen’s number and waited for her to pick up.

 

“Hello, Merlin.”

“Morgana?” Merlin stopped what he was doing and focused on the call. He would get easily distracted.

“Yes, I slept over at Gwen’s yesterday. To what do we owe the pleasure of your call?”

“I was wondering if you were at all interested in having a picnic today over at the park near our house. Thoughts?”

“That sounds lovely!” said Gwen.

“Am I on speaker?”

“Of course.” Answered Morgana.

“I can bring sandwiches and Morgana can bring the drinks.”

“Sounds good. I’m bringing dessert. I’m going to call Gwaine. Can you call Lancelot and Leon?”

“We’re in.” two male voices said.

“Oh hi! Meet in the park at 2?”

“See you then!” Gwen said and then hung up.

Merlin called Gwaine and got him to agree to come and bring the cutlery and napkins. Trusting Gwaine with food doesn’t always turn out well. All that was left was to call Arthur.

Merlin hit speed dial 1 and went on the search for dessert.

“Hey, love.”

“Hey, so we are having a picnic in the park near our place. Morgana, Gwen, Lance, Leon, Gwaine, and Elyan are coming. It is at two.”

“That sounds fun. Oh, don’t we still have a basket here somewhere?”

“Yes, we do. Can you get the basket and some blankets ready? I’m almost done with the shopping and I am in charge of dessert.”

They hung up and Merlin continued his search for dessert.

He saw that the bakery had made Arthur’s favorite blackberry hand pies, he grabbed those. He got some chocolate cupcakes and cookies as well. They would murder him if he only brought one dessert.

He paid and went to the car.

 

Arthur heard the front door open as he saved the finished report.

 _Finally finished._ Arthur shut his computer down and headed to the door.

“Merlin, is that you?”  
“Yeah, can you help me with the bags?” Arthur went and saw that there was an extraordinary amount of bags in the car. He took the last of the bags inside and saw Merlin putting things away.  
“Uh, Merlin? Did you buy the whole store?”

“No, I just bought a couple of extra things. Did you finish your work stuff?”  
“Yes, I did. I’m all your today and tomorrow.”

Merlin went to the storage room as they like to call it and came with a basket in his hands. His face just screams excitement and happiness. His smile takes Arthur’s breath away.

“I put the blankets in the living room, love.” Arthur goes to Merlin and kisses him.

“Need any help getting anything else ready?”

“Yes! Follow me.” Merlin puts the basket on the dining table as he walks to the kitchen and Arthur follows.

“Ok, so I got a couple of things. For dessert I got those blackberry hand pies you love from their bakery. I also am packing some water and the other desserts. What do you think?”

“That sounds absolutely wonderful. Ok, what do you need me to do?”

They got to work on everything food related as well as packing the basket. They changed into comfy clothing and got this big blanket to sit on the ground with. By the time they finished they were ready for lunch. The park that they had decided to have the picnic in was beautiful and had a small semi-hidden are by a river. Normally the park was full but as they arrived at what they deemed “their area” they saw that it was empty.

 

“This is the weather is absolutely amazing. It hasn’t been like this in such a long time.” Arthur said.

“I know! Look at the flowers by the river, they are almost in full bloom. Oh, help me with this.”

Merlin and Arthur managed to put down a huge blanket and placed rocks at the four corners so it wouldn’t be blown away or anything.

Just as they finished the rest of the lot arrived along with Elena and Freya. Merlin knew getting more desserts was a good idea.

“We have arrived! The fun can start now.” Elena yelled as she ran towards the blanket. She had almost made it when she tripped and began to fall. Luckily Gwaine and Percy always kept an eye on her and managed to avoid any injuries.

Gwen went straight for Merlin with a bag and Lancelot followed with their own basket.

“So I brought some things like a Frisbee and other picnic games. Our menu for today consists of sandwiches three ways, hummus, veggies, chips, cheese and that lovely fig jam you made for me last time.”

Morgana had sat next to Gwen and taken out the drinks as Gwen spoke.

“I brought lemonade, wine, and beer.”

Elyan and Freya began to put down the extra blankets and helped arrange everything.

Once all the food was out, Merlin called everyone for lunch.

They sat down in a circle and began to eat. The time was spent eating, telling stories and having the time of their lives with the people they cared for the most.

 

“Gwen look at those flowers!” Freya exclaimed when she was standing up to throw her plate away.

Gwen turned and smiled. “Those flowers are beautiful! You know what, I think we can make flower crowns! The stems are long enough and there are so many of them.” Freya, Elena, Gwen, and Elyan got to work on making flower crowns while everyone else was playing some ball game.

 

It was getting late and almost everyone had gone home. The only ones left were Arthur and Merlin. They had moved their things closer to the river and they were laying on the ground looking at the sky.

They were still wearing their matching flower crowns.

“I must say you look quite dashing in your crown sir,” Merlin said.

“It suits me, doesn’t it? You look absolutely adorable in yours.”

“I just look great in everything.” Merlin tried to say it with a straight face but ended up giggling as he finished his sentence. Arthur joined and then snuggled with Merlin.

“This is how I want to spend the rest of our lives. You and me, together.”

“We are married, Arthur. I think we can make it happen. You know you’re stuck with me, right?”

Arthur faced Merlin and gave him a breathtaking kiss. He then rested his forehead against Merlin’s.

“Wouldn’t have it any other way. I’m quite fond of you, you know.”

Merlin smiled. “I fond of you too. Even though you take forever to shower and your shoes stink.”

“I do not take forever to shower!”

“Arthur, I timed you. You took an hour to shower yesterday and I know you weren’t wanking.”

“Shut up, Merlin.” Arthur’s cheeks turned pink and he burrowed his face in Merlin’s neck.

Oh yes, spending the rest of their lives together seemed like the perfect fit.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Merlin. All mistakes are my own.


End file.
